


Reluctant Leavetaking

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Snarry100 challenge #308: Come and Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Leavetaking

It was a frightening step. They had never spent the entire night together and, just now, Severus didn't understand why. Oh, there were _reasons_ , none of which seemed important anymore.

Severus watched as Harry dressed, without cleaning up after their lovemaking. Silly boy -- man -- didn't seem to know the simple charm. Or maybe, there was something else...

"Harry..." Severus started.

Harry looked up from tying his trainers. "Yes?"

"Perhaps... Well, you could stay," Severus mumbled.

Green eyes lit, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Severus confirmed. He held up the sheets in invitation.

Harry had certainly learned the charm to remove his clothes.


End file.
